Escape
by Raaii
Summary: Once in a 1,000 years, The Red Moon Of Trails reeks havoc to anyone on the face of the earth. Under the shadow of the Red Moon, one is running to keep her own life. She wants to ESCAPE the terror, but she can't run forever.DARK!Done on a whim. MAJOR EDIT.


Erm, this was a story I wrote on DA yesterday out of pure boredom. I decided to me this ItaxSaku buuuttt I didn't change at all how it's written so It's a bit confusing. Like I didn't put names, descriptions of character ect… I want to post this on because it uncommon to get feedback on DA so here it is.

-------

Escape…

-------

The night of the Red Moon, was only said to come every once in 10,000 years, but in my eyes that was everyday. He comes to claim the darkest part of my weak soul. I close my eyes, thinking this is all nothing but a bad dream. I see his outline in my eyelids. His face, his eyes never seem to go away. Soon I give into my fear, letting the scene of each night play before my eyes. Vaguely I feel my body tense. He stalks in the shadow of the bloody moon waiting for me to run. My breath become harsh and uneven. In the shadow of the Moon I can see the he's covered in blood of the people he killed. Those poor souls. Dieing on nothing more than a whim.

As for myself, it's unnatural that I'm alive. Everyday since the first Red Moon in ten thousand he's only came for me and me only. Continuously I hope, I dream, that he'll spare my worthless soul. He stares me down me cowering in the corner her had me backed up in. I whimper pathetically as he leans down. I bury my face in my hands and began to cry. Violently her grabs my chin, while drawing his gun from it's holster.

I heave choked sob as I felt the barrel of the gun being thrust at my forehead causing my heed to bash to the metal wall behind me. I feel the blood trickle down my neck, onto the collar of my shirt. I hope he doesn't see it because it only makes him more of a sadist. His unnatural craving for blood of make him more frightening. The taste, the smell...it seems all too intoxicating to him. Or maybe it's the color? Red...color of the moon that brings a thousand deaths?

I'll never know...I may not live through this encounter. "Please..." I beg. "Spare my worthless soul," I wince as the cocks the gun, and presses it harder to my head. "I it's so worthless why should I spare it?" he asks. That's a good question. Why wouldn't he kill me? "I've been chasing you for a while." he states as if I didn't already know. "I _want you dead_" Suddenly I hears something. A soothing angelic voice whisper to me.

_My voice whispers,_

_Dancing along the trees._

_Singing in the harmony of life._

_It cracks, throwing me off the edge of reality._

_My dreams play before my eyes..._

_Don't let me Fall_

Before I can fully understand what the voice was saying the gun was fired the bullet bashing thought my skull. I'm dead before I can scream...

I jerk up panting and gasping. My form covered in sweat, as my sheets. My bangs sticking to my forehead. I peel the sheets from my damp skin, the cool air feathered against my heated skin. I glance at my clock. It's 12:56. I push myself of the bed walking to my windows, I pull back the curtains. The site that met my eyes didn't help with the thick line that linked my life to my dreams.

The Moon Of A Thousand Deaths is still glowing with all it's deadly glory. I pull the curtains back the deadly site only clawing at the few pieces of a soul I had left. Leaving my room I walk down the hall to the bathroom to take a cool shower. Cautiously I open the door to the bathroom, thinking my death was waiting for me.

As it turns out nothing was there. I thanked God. My he wasn't coming. I turn the faucet making the water cool to t soak the flames of my fear and insecurity. After letting the water run for a while I pulled the knob for the shower upward. The water stopped running before spaying through the shower head.

I shed my clothes before enter the shower. I shivered as the cold water pelted against my shoulders. I let a shuddery sigh escape my lips.

_Escape..._

My head jerks up thinking a heard a voice. I keep my Guard up know that I'm not alone. A good ten or twenty passed, I gave up on think someone was there. I'm probably so scared that I'm hearing things.

_This is my life._

_Dark and Cold,_

_Plain, yet complicated. _

_Just wishing…hoping…_

There it was. That voice that seem to make all life pointless. Just to give into my killer's whim and throw my life away to him.

_There's a way out,_

_Where everything…_

_Won't go wrong_

_Just wishing…hoping…_

_There's a better a place_

_Where I…_

I'm treated worst than I am? Or treated with the greatest amount or respect?

_Won't blame myself again._

_For Everything…_

_Everything…_

_That goes wrong,_

_In this so called 'life'_

_Of mine…_

The voice faded off the last word. Leaving me with my thoughts. I don't have much time to skim though my thoughts as the shower curtain is pulled back roughly. I scream as I recognize him as my killer. He has the sadistic smile on his face. "I'm done playing with you," He says as he pulls the gun from it's holster. My back slides down the wet tile. Body slumping in the corner. I didn't care anymore this has been going of for almost a month now. If I didn't die from being shot, I'd die from the stress.

"It was fun, but it's over," he says it like it was game of Cat and Mouse. I was the Mouse and I was finally caught in the corner by a hungry Cat. He cocks the gun. I close my eyes. My dreams my play before my eyes. Being beaten, Killed, over and over. I hear the gun fire then a sharp deathly pain in my abdomen. I scream in pain, clutching the wound to stop the unbearable pain.

_Feel my **PAIN**._

_Hear my SCREAMS._

_And watch me **FADE**!_

The blood seeps out the wound...I'm going to die, no use fighting what's to come. My blood-covered hand falls from the wound. My life is fading I can feel it. Using the last ounce of movement my body had left I glanced down at the mixture of blood and water surrounding me. I coughed, feeling blood between my lips. Slowly a smirk makes it's way to my lips.

"See you in hell bastard..."

With my last work my body slumps over splashing in the bloody water. my life faded...Darkness taking over my senses and body. The angelic voice whispered something to me be before my life was take to the death.

_Dream as if you'll live forever…_

_Live as if you die today_.


End file.
